Karen's Protector
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Karen will learn that Mysterion is not just her guardian angel, but her one true protector from harm as well.


Karen was in the Greenly Elementary playground playing by a side wall with her doll, Pinky, which was a pink princess doll.

"Pinky, where do you suppose Kenny could be? He said he'd come and meet me here at recess. It shouldn't take that long for him to come out here." Karen said to her doll.

"HEY! New kid!" yelled a voice.

Karen looked up to see a tall blond fifth grader looking at her.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

"You're from that new foster home, aren't you?"

Karen simply nodded her head in response to the blond girl's question.

"I knew it! We don't need another one! How about you hand over the doll and no one will get hurt." said the blond girl as she punched a fist into the palm of her other hand.

Several kids had heard the blond girl yell at Karen and came over to see what was going on.

"Jessica, stop it! She's just a little kid!" one kid screamed.

"Shut up!" Jessica, the blond girl yelled. "Oh, look at the new girl and her little dolly. Are you going to cry some more in class, wimp?"

"Please just leave her alone!" another kid spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" Jessica said as she held up a quieting hand. "You foster twerps are all the same! Come on, hand over the doll." Jessica threatened again when suddenly, someone had landed into front of Karen and was on one of his knees.

"Who the hell is this?" Jessica questioned.

It was Mysterion. "How about you find another little girl to pick on." he demanded.

"Mind your business, Peter Pan." Jessica taunted.

Mysterion got up from his stance and ran at Jessica. He first kicked her in the groin and then leapt up into the air and kicked her face. He delivered one more punch which caused her to fall to the ground and have a bloody nose and black eye.

He walked over to the fallen Jessica and picked up her head. "Karen McCormick is off limits. Do you understand?" he yelled at her. "Make sure everybody in this school knows."

He then let go of Jessica and ran to Karen, but not before throwing a packet of firecrackers at everybody.

"Warm your arms around me and quickly." he instructed her.

Karen quickly did what she was told and Mysterion then climbed the water sprout that ran up the building, with Karen clinging to his backside, just as the last of the firecrackers went off. A lot of the kids watched as Mysterion climbed up the water sprout.

Soon, he and Karen landed on the rooftop. Karen released her grip and instantly hugged Mysterion. "Oh thank you so much for saving me back there!"

He hugged Karen back, but not as hard as she had hugged him. "Like I have told you, I will always be there for you."

"Guardian angel, can I ask you something?" Karen asked.

"Go right ahead."

"Why are you my guardian angel and not someone else's?"

Mysterion thought about Karen's question for a moment before answering her. "It's simple, Karen. You come from a home that isn't all great, though it was better than the one here, and when you come from the home you did, you need a protector in this world to help make sure that you'll make it through and make it out of that situation someday." he replied.

"A protector? Protect me from what?" Karen asked some more.

"From harm. You are very fragile person as you are afraid of violence, are you not?"

"I hate violence. I wish people didn't have to fight." Karen said as tear began to form in her eyes.

Mysterion got onto his knees in front of Karen so that he and her were at the same eye level. "Karen, people do stupid things and violence is one of them. People aren't going ever stop fighting and hurting each other, but you know what?"

"What?"

"People like me will always be there to help stop the violence and make sure that no more people can get hurt. We vow to protect them."

"And who will protect me?" Karen asked.

"I will, Karen. I am your guardian angel and protector. I will put my own life on the line just to make sure you are safe and sound and that no one can hurt you."

"Really?" Karen asked, amazed.

"I will never let you get hurt and I will always be by your side, Karen. Just remember, I'm always there for you. Anything you may need, I will come and help you, even in if I must come in spirit, Karen." Mysterion said as he got back onto his feet. "Come on, Karen. Let's take you back to your classroom." he said as he gave her a small smile.

Karen once again clinged herself to Mysterion's backside as he leapt off the roof and landed on the ground unharmed. He ran a bit farther before coming to Karen's classroom window. It was open, so he leapt through the window. Karen then let go of him and gave him one last look.

"Thank you once again for your kindness." smiled Karen.

"Just remember, Karen, I will protect and be with you." Mysterion told her.

Karen blinked her eyes and when she opened them again, Mysterion had disappeared once again.

_Now I know you'll always be with and also protecting me as well. Thank you for being my guardian angel._ Karen thought as she heard the recess bell rang and sat at her desk.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy another Karen &amp; Mysterion story. Please review. 3<p> 


End file.
